De Magos y Piratas
by R-U-M-I-K
Summary: Un día cualquiera en la ciudad de Magnolia, llega al gremio de magos Fairy Tail una petición con una enorme recompensa como pago. Su trabajo es buscar a un grupo de piratas, unos tales Mugiwara.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no nos pertenecen, son de la autoría de Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail) y Eiichiro Oda (One Piece), solo la trama es nuestra.**

**De Magos y Piratas**

En una época diferente a la nuestra, en un lugar conocido como Magnolia en el mar del Nuevo Mundo existía un gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail, ganador de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos en el Reino de Fiore y conocido por tener miembros muy fuertes.

Un día como cualquier otro en el que los magos se encontraban divirtiéndose en su desorden habitual, llegó un grupo de marines con una petición.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-saludó Mira alegremente al grupo-.

-Buenos días, señorita-contestó un marine-disculpe, estamos buscando al maestro del gremio.

-De acuerdo, síganme por favor.

Mira los guió a través de las sillas y mesas que volaban en el salón principal y subieron las escaleras con dirección a la oficina de Makarov.

-Maestro, lo buscan unos oficiales de la marina-dijo Mira abriendo la puerta-.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora?-preguntó bastante molesto-.

-Nada, tienen una petición para el gremio.

-Bueno…hazlos pasar.

El grupo de marines entró a la oficina, cuando Mira se hubo retirado, se quedaron sin habla al ver que el maestro del gremio más fuerte era un hombre bastante pequeño.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para que la marina pida ayuda a un reino que no pertenece a su "Gobierno Mundial"?-preguntó Makarov con un deje de desdén-.

-Pues… se trata de una larga historia…-comenzó uno de los marines-.

Varias horas después, el grupo de marines abandonó el gremio. Todos los magos estaban impacientes por saber qué había pasado, especialmente cierto chico de pelo rosa.

-Oye viejo, ¿qué querían los uniformados?-preguntó Natsu apenas vio al maestro-.

-Nada que te concierne-respondió secamente-Necesito hablar con Laxus, Erza y Mira antes que nada.

Los tres magos subieron al segundo piso para escuchar lo que el maestro les tenía que decir.

-Muy bien, nos acaba de llegar un trabajo clase S, se trata de atrapar a un grupo de 10 personas. Al parecer son muy peligrosos y los inútiles de la marina no han podido detenerlos-comenzó a explicar Makarov-.

-Pff…¿y para atrapar a 10 personas nos has llamado a los tres?-comentó Laxus altanero como siempre-.

-Sí, porque me han explicado un poco sobre estas personas…y no son lo que se consideraría "normales"-contestó el maestro-Necesito que ustedes tres tomen la misión y escojan a otros siete magos que los acompañen para poder detener a este grupo.

-Pero maestro, ¿por qué tenemos que ir diez magos?-preguntó Erza creyendo que era una exageración-.

-Como ya dije, no son personas cualquiera y aunque no me interesa en absoluto ayudar al Gobierno Mundial, la recompensa que ofrecen por esta misión es muy grande.

-¿Podemos elegir a los magos que queramos?-preguntó finalmente Mira-.

-Sí, lo dejaré a su criterio y una vez que estén los diez, les explicaré la misión completa.

Los tres magos clase S discutieron quienes deberían acompañarlos y finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo. Los elegidos fueron Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy y Wendy.

Una vez todos reunidos en la oficina del maestro, éste comenzó a explicarles.

-Bueno, como sabrán fuera de este reino hay una organización conocida como el Gobierno Mundial, ellos controlan la mayor parte de este mundo, nuestro reino afortunadamente no pertenece a este grupo, pero desde hace 24 años comenzó en esas tierras lo que se conoce como la Gran Era Pirata. En los últimos dos años, un grupo de piratas llamados Mugiwara le ha causado muchos problemas tanto a la marina como al gobierno. La misión que nos han encargado es detener a este grupo y a otro pirata aliado a ellos.

-¿Y se necesitan diez de nosotros para capturar a un grupo de piratas?-preguntó Natsu algo divertido-Yo sólo puedo con ellos-terminó triunfalmente con una enorme sonrisa-.

Una mano gigante aplastó a Natsu ante su comentario.

-¡Cállate! Sabrán por qué se necesitan 10 de ustedes cuando los conozcan-explicó Makarov mientras sacaba unos posters de se busca para mostrarlos al grupo que tenía enfrente-.

El maestro colocó los posters sobre una mesa y los fue señalando mientras los presentaba.

-Estos son los Mugiwara: _Amante del Algodón de Azúcar, _Chopper.

-¡Aaww, qué lindo!-exclamó Wendy al ver la fotografía de lo que parecía ser un pequeño reno-.

-¿Eso qué es? ¿La mascota?-comentó Natsu-¡Happy podría vencerlo!

-¡Aye!-exclamó el gato azul-.

-_La Gata Ladrona, _Nami.

-¿En serio es pirata? ¡Parece una súper modelo!-comentó Lucy algo sorprendida por la foto de Nami-.

-_Sogeking_

-¿Qué onda con el narizón enmascarado?-dijo Gray aguantando la risa-.

-_Soul King, _Brook.

-¡Oiga, pero este poster tiene más de 50 años!-comentó Levy al fijarse con atención en la fotografía-.

-¡Ah sí! Murió hace 50 años-le contestó Makarov-.

-¡¿Y por qué se supone que debemos buscarlo a él?!-gritó Laxus-.

-¡No lo sé! La marina sólo me dio esta información-respondió el maestro desesperado-continuemos… _Cyborg, _Franky.

-Vaya, este tipo se ve bastante raro-comentó Juvia-.

-_Niña Demonio, _Nico Robin.

-¿Otra mujer pirata?-volvió a sorprenderse Lucy-.

-_Pierna Negra, _Sanji.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-comenzó a carcajearse Gajeel-¿Y al tipo de las cejas ridículas de dónde lo sacaron?

-_Cazador de Piratas, _Roronoa Zoro.

-Claaaaaro, un pirata que caza piratas-dijo Gray pensando en la ironía de su apodo-.

-_Sombrero de Paja, _Monkey D. Luffy. Él es el capitán.

-¡¿Quééé?!-gritaron todos a la vez-¿El que tiene cara de mono?, ¿el de la sonrisa estúpida?

-Sí, ese mismo. Y por último, el pirata aliado _Cirujano de la Muerte, _Trafalgar Law.

-¿Es médico? ¿Por qué un médico sería pirata?-preguntó Wendy-.

-Pues, en realidad eso es todo lo que sé sobre ellos-dijo Makarov-El pago por la misión es la suma de las recompensas individuales de cada uno de ellos, en total son $1,240,000,050 Berries.

-¿Berries? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Natsu-.

-Es la moneda del Gobierno Mundial, pero es equivalente a los Jewels.

-¡¿Tanto dinero?!-gritaron sorprendidos-.

-Incluso dividiéndolo, tendría suficiente como para no preocuparme por la renta durante el resto del año-pensaba Lucy emocionada-.

-Sí, en este momento se dirigen a la isla de Dressrosa, pero según los cálculos de la marina, deberían pasar brevemente por la isla de Sulawesi, ahí es dónde ustedes los interceptarán. Bueno, memoricen sus rostros y atrapen a los Mugiwara.

**Nota del Autor: La isla Sulawesi sí existe en la realidad, pertenece a Indonesia; en el próximo capítulo explicaremos más sobre esta isla. **

**Toda la historia transcurre antes del arco de Tártaros (Fairy Tail), y antes del arco de Dressrosa (One Piece)**


	2. Chapter 2

En otra parte del mar del Nuevo Mundo, los Mugiwara se encontraban navegando en su barco el _Thousand Sunny_, hacía no mucho que habían salido de Punk Hazard y se dirigían hacia Dressrosa acompañados de su aliado Law, su rehén Caesar Clown y los samurái de Wa no Kuni, Kin'emon y Momonosuke. Era un día tranquilo, algo raro en el Nuevo Mundo, y la tripulación se encontraba sumergida en sus tareas habituales, fue entonces cuando por los altavoces del barco se escuchó la voz de Zoro informándoles algo.

-Oigan…hay una isla-se escuchó por todo el barco-.

-¿Ya llegamos a Dressrosa?-preguntó Usopp-.

-No puede ser…el log pose no marca nada, ninguna de las agujas apunta a esa isla-dijo Nami observando extrañada su muñeca-.

-¡Vamos a la isla misteriosa!-gritó alegremente el capitán-.

-¡No! Mugiwara-ya, no deberíamos perder más tiempo-lo contradijo Law, siendo totalmente ignorado por Luffy-.

En ese momento Sanji salió de la cocina con un postre para Nami y Robin, pero al ver el alboroto de sus nakamas simplemente dijo:

-Deberíamos ir a esa isla, se nos está acabando la comida.

-¡VAMOS DE INMEDIATO!-gritó Luffy temiendo morir de hambre, ante lo cual Law simplemente se resignó-.

Dos horas más tarde desembarcaron en una playa desierta alejada de la ciudad.

-Bueno, este lugar se ve bastante tranquilo, deberíamos quedarnos aquí por un par de días-dijo Nami bajando del barco-Hay que buscar un hotel-finalizó-.

-Yo me quedo a cuidar al Sunny y al rehén-les dijo Franky-.

-Nosotros también nos quedamos-dijo enseguida Kin'emon señalándose a sí mismo y a su hijo-.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana-se despidió Usopp-¿necesitas algo de la ciudad, herramientas o algo?

-Por ahora creo que nada.

Todos se despidieron y caminaron en dirección a la ciudad. Después de atravesar la jungla empezaron a contemplar las luces de la pequeña ciudad. No era un lugar muy grande pero sí bullicioso, recorrieron la ciudad un rato en busca de un hotel con la esperanza de que nadie los reconociera. Finalmente encontraron un hotel que se viera lo suficientemente decente siendo barato y sin parecer corriente.

-Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-preguntó el recepcionista-.

-Estamos buscando cinco habitaciones-dijo Nami recargándose ligeramente en el mostrador y dejando a la vista su escote-.

-Por supuesto, son $50,000 Berries-le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-.

-¿Qué? ¿$10,000 por cada habitación?-se quejó Nami-.

-¿$45,000 le parecería razonable?

-$35,000 y es mi última oferta.

Finalmente consiguieron un enorme descuento y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

-No puedo creer que a final de cuentas pagaras $30,000 y por dos noches-le dijo Zoro con desaprobación-.

-Sí sí, no importa-le contestó Nami dándole el avión-Bien, Robin y yo nos quedaremos en ésta habitación-dijo mientras elegía una-ustedes arréglense como quieran.

En ese instante Law arrancó una llave de la mano de Nami y se metió en una habitación cerrando con seguro, necesitaba algo de paz y tranquilidad. Por su parte Usopp tomó otra llave y arrastró a Luffy con él. Brook tomó otra y cargó a Chopper hasta la que sería su habitación.

-¡Diviértanse!-dijo Nami alegremente arrojando la última llave a las últimas dos personas que quedaban-.

Zoro y Sanji se miraron con odio.

-¡No pienso compartir cuarto con el ero-cook!-protestó Zoro-.

-Pero Nami-swan, yo quiero estar contigo y con Robin-chwan-se quejó Sanji al mismo tiempo-.

-Pues entonces alguien tendrá que dormir en el pasillo-les contestó Nami mientras se metía a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta-.

Y así, marimo y cejas rizadas tuvieron que compartir habitación.

En el mismo momento que todo esto ocurría otro barco llegaba al puerto principal de Sulawesi.

-Aaagghh…

-¡Ya bájense!-gritaron Lucy y Levy desde el muelle a ciertos Dragon Slayer que aún no podían moverse por el mareo-.

-Jamás volveré a subirme a un barco-se quejaba Natsu conteniendo las ganas de vomitar-.

-Nos regresamos nadando, Salamander-lo apoyó Gajeel en el mismo estado-.

Fairy Tail por fin había llegado a la isla y aunque las chicas morían de ganas por recorrer la ciudad, al ver el estado de sus compañeros decidieron que lo mejor sería buscar un hotel para pasar la noche.

Encontraron un hotel pequeño en el centro de la ciudad, cuando entraron vieron al recepcionista bastante deprimido y murmurando algo sobre haber perdido ante los encantos de una mujer, por lo cual aunque Lucy intentó conseguir un descuento fracasó miserablemente y tuvieron que pagar el precio completo. Se repartieron las habitaciones quedando de la siguiente manera: Lucy y Levy, Erza y Wendy, Mira y Juvia, Natsu y Gray, Laxus y Gajeel.

Todos debían descansar pues mañana planeaban empezar la búsqueda de los Mugiwara sin saber que se encontraban en el mismo hotel.

**Por ahora los capítulos son cortos pero más adelante serán un poco más extensos. Gracias por leer (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, una disculpa por habernos tardado tanto en actualizar. No nos olvidamos de la historia. Por fin, aquí está el sigueinte capítulo.**

_*Al día siguiente_

Era temprano por la mañana, todos los Mugiwara ya se habían despertado y planeaban lo que harían durante el día.

-Usopp y Brook acompañarán a Sanji a comprar comida y otras cosas que necesitemos-ordenó Nami-Los demás trataremos de obtener información sobre la isla, tengan cuidado de que no nos reconozcan.

-Sí-dijeron todos mientras salían del hotel y tomaba cada quien su camino-.

Por otra parte, Fairy Tail ya se encontraba revisando la ciudad con la esperanza de terminar su trabajo rápidamente, por lo cual decidieron separarse para abarcar más terreno.

Gray y Juvia caminaban por las calles del centro en busca de la menor señal de los criminales que debían atrapar.

-Gray-sama ¿dónde cree que puedan estar?

-No lo sé, ya llevamos un buen rato buscando y aún no hemos encontrado nada, ni una pista.

En ese momento algo llamó la atención de Gray en una de las tiendas, mientras él estaba ocupado viendo el objeto a través de la ventana, Juvia estaba distraída observando sus reflejos.

-Gray-sama es tan guapo, nos vemos tan bien juntos-pensaba Juvia-parece que estamos en una cita.

Mientras Juvia estaba perdida en sus ensoñaciones algo llamó su atención y en el reflejo alcanzó a ver a dos personas que caminaban por la calle, pero cuando observó bien se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un esqueleto con afro y un hombre de nariz muy larga; ambos le resultaron extrañamente familiares.

-Gray-sama…-lo llamó Juvia tocándole el hombro-acabo de ver pasar a Soul King…

-¿Eh?-preguntó Gray confundido, hasta que Juvia señaló a las dos personas que había visto pasar-.

Al reconocerlos, Gray sonrió triunfalmente pensando que ya los habían atrapado.

-Maldito Sanji-se quejaba Usopp-sólo nos dio una lista y se largó tras de Nami y Robin.

-Me habría gustado acompañarlo…-dijo Brook en voz baja-.

Usopp y Brook seguían platicando y quejándose hasta que una voz los interrumpió…

-¡Deténganse ahí, Mugiwaras!-gritó Gray, mientras caminaba hacia ellos seguido por Juvia-.

-¡Rayos! Nos reconocieron-dijeron ambos mientras se daban la vuelta-.

-Pero no parecen marines-comentó Brook cuando los vio-¿serán cazarecompenzas?

-¿Cazarecompensas?, somos magos de Fairy Tail-lo corrigió Juvia-.

-¿Fairy Tail? ¿qué es eso?-se preguntaban los dos piratas-.

-Hasta aquí llegaron-dijo Gray muy seguro, preparándose para atacar-.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraban buscando Gajeel y Pantherlily, hasta ahorita no habían tenido suerte, por lo que decidieron que ellos dos también se separarían para seguir buscando.

Mira pensó que era una mejor idea buscar el barco de los piratas, puesto que era probable que ahí se encontraran. Primero intentó buscar en el muelle, pero como hablamos de piratas le pareció que sería una tontería que el barco estuviera anclado en el muelle principal, así que decidió recorrer la costa de toda la isla sabiendo que al final los encontraría.

No mucho tiempo después divisó un barco aislado, dicho barco tenía un mascarón en forma de "sol" y velas con una calavera pintada; al observar con detenimiento la calavera se dio cuenta de que usaba un sombrero de paja y supo que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. No escuchó ningún ruido proveniente del barco y se acercó, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca escuchó a alguien martillando y tarareando alegremente.

Mira decidió subir cautelosamente al barco, pero sólo se encontró a lo que parecía ser un robot usando tanga que trabajaba en algo. Estaba de espaldas a ella por lo que él aún no la había visto. Y mientras Mira pensaba cuidadosamente su próximo movimiento, el robot volteó sorprendiéndola.

Se miraron fijamente unos instantes.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Franky-¿Por qué estás en nuestro barco?

-Tú eres uno de los Mugiwara-contestó Mira al reconocerlo. Repasó mentalmente los posters que el maestro les había mostrado en el gremio y recordó al tipo "cyborg"-.

-Bueno, tú ya sabes quienes somos, pero aún no contestas quien eres tú.

-Soy Mirajane de Fairy Tail, nuestra misión es capturarlos-le contestó con una inocente sonrisa-.

-Yo lo veo SÚÚPER difícil-le dijo Franky altanero-.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Mira ensombreciendo su mirada-.

Laxus caminaba por el bosque, ya que todos estaban en la ciudad él había decidido no dejar ningún cabo suelto y buscar en otra parte. Se había internado ya bastante en el bosque cuando de repente vio a una persona sentada en una roca.

Cuando se encontraron de frente, Laxus inmediatamente lo reconoció. Vaya suerte la suya, no sólo se había topado con el pirata aliado de los Mugiwara, además era el que más recompensa tenía.

-Trafalgar Law…-dijo Laxus con una sonrisa torcida-.

-Eh…-contestó el aludido desde su cómodo lugar-¿Quién eres?

-Eso no importa, no durarás mucho. Me acompañas por las buenas o tendré que llevarte conmigo a la fuerza.

-No puedo tener paz en ninguna parte-dijo Law mientras se levantaba y miraba desafiante a Laxus-.

En el centro de la cuidad se encontraban Lucy y Levy caminado, después de no haber encontrado nada decidieron tomar un descanso y salir de compras. Platicaban alegremente mientras recorrían las tiendas, hasta que llegaron a una calle en la que había una tienda de ropa y una librería justo enfrente; Lucy se dirigió a la tienda de ropa, mientras Levy iba a la librería.

-¡Vaya! Cuánta ropa tienen aquí-decía Lucy asombrada al entrar en la tienda, entonces un vestido llamó su atención y se dirigió a él con la intención de probárselo, pero justo cuando lo iba a tomar otra persona se lo arrebató-.

-¡Este vestido me encanta!-decía Nami ignorando a Lucy-Me lo llevaré con el 80% de descuento-se alejó con signos de Berries en los ojos-.

Lucy se había molestado cuando le ganaron el vestido, pero cuando vio quien era entró en pánico. Aunque se veía diferente del poster, el tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo revelaba que se trataba de la Gata Ladrona, sin embargo Lucy no se daría por vencida, era una maga de Fairy Tail y cumpliría su misión, por supuesto, el hermoso vestido se iría con ella.

-¡Oye tú!-gritó Lucy antes de perderla de vista-¡El vestido es mío!

-¿Qué?-se preguntó Nami mientras daba la vuelta-Lo siento, pero me lo llevo yo.

-No dejaré que una modelo-pirata se lo lleve. ¿Eres una de los Mugiwara, no?

-Oh, me reconociste. ¿Acaso piensas arrestarme?

-Precisamente…

Al otro lado de la calle en la librería, Levy estaba impresionada por la cantidad de libros que no conocía, al parecer en el Nuevo Mundo tenían su propia literatura.

-Este se ve interesante-dijo Levy para sí misma mientras lo tomaba del estante-.

-Es muy bueno, te lo recomiendo-dijo una voz tranquila a su lado-.

Cuando Levy vio a la persona que le había hablado se encontró con una mujer alta y muy atractiva cargando con varios libros.

-Gracias, ¿hay algún otro libro que me recomiendes?-dijo Levy entusiasmada-.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando sobre libros hasta que escucharon un alboroto en la calle, después de pagar por los libros que había comprado cada una, salieron a ver qué ocurría. En la calle se encontraron nada más y nada menos que a sus amigas discutiendo.

Levy se dio cuenta de que Lucy tenía sus llaves listas en la mano, mientras que la chica con la que discutía sujetaba un palo muy extraño…

-¡Lucy, es la Mugiwara!-gritó Levy en cuanto la reconoció-.

-¡Robin, nos están buscando!-gritó Nami cuando la vio salir de la librería-.

-Robin…¡¿Nico Robin?!-se sorprendió Levy al descubrir la identidad de la mujer con la que había estado hablando-.

-Así que pidieron ayuda a los magos-dijo Robin al reconocer el símbolo del gremio en las dos chicas-.

-¿Las conoces?-preguntó Nami-.

-Lo leí en un periódico extranjero, son Fairy Tail, un gremio de magos famoso-terminó su explicación-.

-¡No las dejaremos escapar!-dijo Lucy mientras Levy se colocaba a su lado y se preparaban para pelear-.

El ambiente era tenso, las cuatro se miraban desafiantes hasta que un grito las distrajo.

-¡Nami-swan! ¡Robin-chwan! Por fin las alcancé-llegó Sanji bailando como fideo mientras balbuceaba halagos para las dos, al notar que el ambiente estaba tenso volteó a ver a Lucy y Levy-Oh, ¿quiénes son éstas hermosas señoritas?-les preguntó con corazones en los ojos-.

-Es otro de los piratas-dijeron al mismo tiempo-.

-Sanji, estas chicas quieren atraparnos-le explicó Nami-debemos defendernos.

-No puedo pelear contra una dama.

-Entonces pelearás conmigo, cejas ridículas-dijo una voz a su espalda-.

Sanji dio media vuelta y vio que un tipo caminaba hacia él.

-¡Gajeel!-exclamaron Lucy y Levy-.

-Quien diría que la enana y la coneja encontrarían a tres de los piratas-sonrió intimidante-.

Erza caminaba por la ciudad, había recorrido muchos lugares y aún no encontraba a nadie, así que decidió probar suerte en los bares. Iba por la peor zona de la ciudad, cuando escuchó un enorme escándalo proveniente de uno de los locales y decidió entrar.

Dentro había todo un caos, sillas y mesas volaban, le recordaba bastante a su gremio. En el centro de toda esta conmoción se encontraba una persona, y todos en el bar lo rodeaban con intenciones de atraparlo.

-¡Es Zoro!-gritaban algunos-¡El Cazador de Piratas!

-¡Si logramos atraparlo, podremos cobrar la recompensa!

-¿Zoro?-se dijo Erza a sí misma-Perfecto…

De repente todos en el bar se callaron mientras abrían camino a una mujer intimidante que caminaba directo hacia Zoro.

-¿Aahh? ¿Tú quién eres?-preguntó Zoro en cuanto la mujer se detuvo frente a él-.

-Soy Erza de Fairy Tail, y hasta aquí llegan tus días de piratería-dijo de manera amenazante-.

En un restaurante se encontraba Natsu acompañado de Wendy y sus Exceed, almorzaban "tranquilamente"; mientras Natsu ya llevaba una pila de platos Wendy aún no terminaba su primer plato. Así estaban hasta que alguien irrumpió en el restaurante…

-¡COMIDA!-gritó emocionado Luffy mientras corría hacia la barra y ordenaba todo el menú-.

-¡Espera Luffy!-gritó Chopper mientras se acercaba exhausto a su capitán-.

Natsu no se había inmutado ante el escándalo, pero en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Luffy puso más atención. Al observar bien al nuevo cliente del restaurante se dio cuenta de que éste llevaba sobre su cabeza un sombrero de paja y lo reconoció como el objetivo de su misión.

-Natsu, son ellos-susurró Wendy-.

-Debemos hacer un plan para atraparlos-dijo Charle, pero se dio cuenta de que Natsu ya estaba a medio camino de sus objetivos-.

Natsu se acercó a Luffy, quien ocupado en comer ni se había dado cuenta, y lo hizo voltearse bruscamente.

-Sombrero de Paja, Luffy…por fin te encontramos-dijo seguro de sí mismo-.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Gray y Juvia vs Usopp y Brook_

_-¿Fairy Tail? ¿qué es eso?-se preguntaban los dos piratas-._

_-Hasta aquí llegaron-dijo Gray muy seguro, preparándose para atacar-._

-Oh, definitivamente quieren atraparnos-dijo Brook-.

-_¡Ice Make: Geiser!_-dijo Gray invocando su magia y colocando las manos sobre el piso. Al instante el suelo se congeló y unos picos de hielo rodearon a Usopp y Brook-.

-¿¡La fruta Hie Hie!?-exclamó Usopp sorprendido-Pensé que Aokiji estaba vivo.

-¿Es un usuario?-se preguntó Brook-.

-_¡Hissatsu Midori Boshi: Bamboo Javelin!_-gritó Usopp apuntando su Kabuto hacia el suelo que los rodeaba. En ese momento surgieron de la tierra enormes tallos de bambú que rompieron la capa de hielo a su alrededor-.

-¿¡Magia!?-se sorprendió Juvia-¿Los piratas también son magos?

-No me agrada ese tipo-dijo Gray a Juvia-yo me encargo de él.

-Está bien Gray-sama, yo me encargaré de Soul King.

Cada pareja se separó un poco para darse espacio y pelear sin interferir en la pelea del otro.

Juvia no sabía cómo atacar a un esqueleto viviente ni tampoco qué es lo que él podría hacer en su contra. Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para probarlo…

-_¡Prisión de Agua!_-atacó Juvia con una burbuja de agua que envolvió a Brook. No era una simple burbuja, en su interior no había nada, ni siquiera oxígeno-.

Juvia miró sorprendida como Brook no hacía nada, ni parecía inmutarse ante su ataque.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estás inconsciente? Se supone que no hay oxígeno.

-Oh, esto me asfixiaría si tuviera pulmones…pero soy sólo huesos. Yohohoho-rió Brook mientras sacaba su espada de su bastón y cortaba la burbuja de agua-.

Al ver la amenaza de la espada Juvia se puso nuevamente en posición de ataque. En ese momento vio que Brook buscaba algo entre sus ropas y se puso en alerta, sin embargo lo que sacó fue un violín.

-¿Eh?-se desconcertó Juvia-¿Un violín?-pero se sorprendió más cuando vio que Brook empezó a tocarlo utilizando su espada como arco-.

-_¡Party Music!_-dijo Brook mientras tocaba-.

Juvia no entendió qué es lo que estaba pasando hasta que de pronto llegó Gray para invitarla a bailar. Juvia estaba feliz pero extrañada por su comportamiento, entonces apareció otro Gray para invitarle un trago, cuando Juvia se dio cuenta estaba rodeada de Gray's que la adoraban en medio de una fiesta.

Por otro lado, Gray no esperaba que los piratas también pudieran utilizar magia, el tipo narizón usaba un poder muy parecido al de Droy, pero a la vez era diferente.

-¿Dónde encontraste la fruta Hie Hie?-preguntó Usopp apuntando a Gray con su Kabuto en caso de que decidiera atacar-.

-¿La fruta qué?-preguntó Gray sin entender de qué rayos le estaba hablando-.

-El poder que tienes solo puede venir de una fruta del diablo.

-¿Fruta del diablo? Jajaja no sé qué es eso, mi magia la aprendí desde que era niño-le contestó Gray-.

-¿Magia?-ahora era Usopp quien no entendía-Bueno, eso no importa, no dejaré que nos atrapen. _¡Hissatsu Midori Boshi: Devil!_

El proyectil voló hacia Gray y explotó en el aire, de él surgió nuevamente una planta, sólo que esta vez se trataba de una planta carnívora.

-¿Qué es esto?-fue lo único que pudo preguntar Gray antes de que la planta lo devorara-.

-Ja ja ja ja Nadie puede vencer al ¡Capitán Usopp!-decía regodeándose-.

Juvia estaba feliz rodeada de tantos Gray, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Se estaba divirtiendo en la fiesta y todo parecía perfecto hasta que notó algo raro…

-Juvia…¿te casarías conmigo?-preguntó un Gray arrodillándose frente a ella-.

-Gray-sama, había estado esperándolo hace mucho tiempo-dijo Juvia completamente enamorada-por supue…-en eso Juvia se cortó a media frase y se enfureció-¿Quién demonios eres?-preguntó ensombreciendo cada vez más su rostro-.

En ese instante el entorno de Juvia se volvió borroso y empezó a desvanecerse. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba nuevamente frente a Brook a punto de atacarla con su espada.

-_¡Quinte Tierce Fantasia!_-dijo Brook, pero Juvia reaccionó rápido y lo esquivó-No esperaba que salieras de la ilusión-comentó cuando su ataque no funcionó-.

-Pagarás por usar a Gray-sama en mi contra-dijo Juvia preparando su nuevo ataque-_¡Water Nebula!_

Alrededor de Juvia surgieron dos columnas de agua y las hizo girar como una hélice directo hacia Brook. Éste recibió el ataque y salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás estrellándose contra un muro.

Usopp seguía regodeándose sin prestar atención a la otra pelea. De repente se dio cuenta de que su Devil estaba retorciéndose como si sufriera. Cuando puso atención escuchó una débil voz proveniente del interior.

_-¡Ice Make: Freeze!_-gritó Gray desde adentro de la planta, haciendo que ésta se congelara de inmediato. Se oyó un estruendo y la planta se rompió en pedazos, dejando libre a Gray-.

-¿Cómo…?-preguntó Usopp sorprendido sin creer lo que veía-.

-_¡Ice Make: Lance!-_atacó Gray sin permitirle a Usopp terminar su pregunta-.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, un montón de lanzas hechas de hielo volaban directo hacia él, sin dejarle escapatoria.

El ataque le dio de lleno a Usopp, y lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Con un poco de trabajo logró ponerse nuevamente de pie.

Brook salió de entre los escombros del muro y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Juvia, sin decir nada, sin hacer ningún movimiento de ataque. Juvia estaba en posición de defensa esperándolo, sin embargo, el esqueleto sólo pasó de largo.

-_¡Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri!_-dijo Brook cuando Juvia quedó a sus espaldas envainando lentamente su espada-.

-¿Eh…?-Juvia se quedó a media frase. De repente se dio cuenta de que tenía un corte en el torso que había desintegrado su cuerpo de agua-.

Brook dio media vuelta, pero vio asombrado que Juvia seguía en pie aún después de recibir su ataque.

-Oh, esto me haría daño… pero estoy hecha de agua-le devolvió su frase con una sonrisa, mientras se reintegraba-.

Usopp se había levantado y apuntó nuevamente a Gray.

-_¡Hissatsu Midori Boshi!_-gritó Usopp mientras lanzaba otro proyectil directo a Gray-.

La pop green explotó en el aire y de ella surgió un arbusto que tomó la forma de un lobo gigante.

-¡Ja! Otra planta, ¡qué aburrido eres!…_¡Ice Make:…!_

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú- le dijo Usopp con una sonrisa petulante-_¡Impact Wolf!_

El arbusto-lobo se acercó a Gray rápidamente y de su nariz surgió una onda de choque que lanzó a Gray por los aires hasta que se estrelló contra una fuente.

Gray hizo a un lado los escombros y se puso de pie mirando con odio a su enemigo.

-Veo que no será tan fácil atraparlos-dijo Gray con una sonrisa confiada-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, una enorme disculpa por tardarnos tanto en actualizar, la verdad no hemos tenido tiempo de escribir los capítulos y por ahora no sabemos cuándo estará listo el siguiente capítulo. La historia no está olvidada y la pensamos terminar así que no desesperen. Gracias por leer :)**

_*Mirajane vs Franky_

_-Soy Mirajane de Fairy Tail, nuestra misión es capturarlos-le contestó con una inocente sonrisa-._

_-Yo lo veo SÚÚPER difícil-le dijo Franky altanero-._

_-Ya lo veremos-dijo Mira ensombreciendo su mirada-._

En ese momento Franky dejó lo que estaba haciendo y caminó calmadamente hasta Mira, ella solo endureció su mirada esperando el primer ataque, Franky la vio unos instantes, pasó de largo y bajó hasta la playa.

-¿Qué?-se preguntó Mira cuando Franky la ignoró-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No vamos a pelear en el Sunny-dijo Franky volteándola a ver-así que bájate de mi barco.

Mira no dijo nada y bajó del barco hacia la playa para quedar frente a Franky. Había analizado su poster de se busca y sabía que su apodo era "cyborg", y al parecer tenía gran parte de su cuerpo hecho de metal, pero fuera de eso no parecía hacer gran cosa, puede que el tipo fuera solo músculo. Probablemente ella fuera más lista y más rápida así que consideró que sería fácil atraparlo sin utilizar magia.

-Mejor ríndete y déjate atrapar-le dijo Mira después de unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera-.

-Jaja soy un pirata-le contestó Franky con una sonrisa-jamás nos rendimos.

-Bueno, en ese caso…-Mira corrió hacia Franky utilizando su máxima velocidad, y tal y como ella sospechaba resultaba ser más rápida que él. Con unos cuantos movimientos logró confundirlo, Franky no podía seguirla con la mirada. Después de varios segundos moviéndose a esa velocidad finalmente se posicionó detrás de Franky dándole una fuerte patada por la espalda.

Cuando Franky cayó al piso Mira aprovechó la oportunidad para arrojar sobre él la red de kairoseki que les había dado la marina, pensaba que con eso podría derrotarlo, pero si bien la red era pesada ésta no pareció surtir el efecto esperado. Franky se quitó de encima la red y la arrojó lejos de allí, en ese momento apunto su brazo derecho hacía Mira.

-_¡Strong Right!_-gritó Franky mientras su mano derecha salía disparada hacía su oponente-.

Mira esquivó el ataque en el último segundo, la había tomado por sorpresa, parecía que después de todo había mucho más de lo que se veía a primera vista respecto al cyborg. Mira consideró que lo mejor sería utilizar su poder mágico para vencerlo antes de que se escapara.

-Parece que tienes algunos trucos bajo la manga-dijo Mira poniéndose seria otra vez-_¡Satan Soul!_

Al instante Mira convocó un círculo mágico y se transformó en su Take Over.

-¡Súúúper!-se impresionó Franky cuando la vio-¿qué clase de fruta te convierte en un monstruo?

-¿Fruta? No sé de qué hablas, pero no importa, voy a atraparte de todos modos-_¡Darkness Stream!_-.

Mira extendió su mano hacia Franky convocando un sello mágico, en ese instante surgieron una multitud de manos gigantes compuestas de energía oscura. Las manos empezaron a perseguir a Franky por toda la playa, aunque él las esquivaba y trataba de alejarse de ellas, las manos surgían de todas partes y cada vez había más. Se le acaba el espacio para correr, de modo que decidió contraatacar.

-_¡Franky Rocket Laucher!_-gritó mientras los tres cohetes salían de sus hombros-.

El grupo de cohetes atravesó el conjunto de manos desintegrándolas y dirigiéndose directo hacia Mira, quien apenas pudo esquivarlos. O eso creyó, hasta que un segundo grupo de cohetes la tomó por sorpresa y la golpeó provocando una gran explosión.

Se levantó una cortina de arena y por un instante Mira no pudo ver nada, esperó el siguiente movimiento de Franky, pero no pudo oír nada. Cuando la arena se hubo disipado lo suficiente como para reconocer la silueta de su enemigo, Mira decidió que era su turno para atacar.

-_¡Evil Push!_-gritó Mira mientras un remolino de energía se formaba en su mano derecha, apuntó a Franky, quien aunque la había escuchado no lograba verla, y lanzó el ataque contra él-.

El remolino le dio de lleno a Franky y debido al impacto éste salió volando a una distancia considerable.

-Oye, tengo una pregunta para ti…¿qué hace una chica como tú persiguiendo a un grupo de piratas?-preguntó Franky mientras se desenterraba de la arena-Fairy Tail no me recuerda a ninguna organización de cazarecompensas.

-No lo somos, Fairy Tail es un gremio de magos y la marina nos dio este trabajo-explicó Mira rápidamente, desconfiando de su oponente y procurando que no la volviera a tomar por sorpresa-.

-Jajaja No podrán atraparnos, acabamos de llegar al Nuevo Mundo y no vamos a perder ante un simple grupo de magos.

-Hmph…creo que no te ha quedado claro quiénes somos.

En ese momento ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, se miraron retadoramente y con una sonrisa confiada.

-_¡Franky Radical Beam!_-gritó Franky mientras ponía sus manos en posición para lanzar el rayo contra Mira-.

-_¡Demon Blast!_-gritó Mira por su parte mientras se generaba una bola de energía entre sus manos y se disponía a atacar-.

Con un último grito, ambos lanzaron su ataque en contra del otro, dos rayos que al chocar produjeron una enorme explosión en la playa.

*_Laxus vs Law_

_-Trafalgar Law…-dijo Laxus con una sonrisa torcida-._

_-Eh…-contestó el aludido desde su cómodo lugar-¿Quién eres?_

_-Eso no importa, no durarás mucho. Me acompañas por las buenas o tendré que llevarte conmigo a la fuerza._

_-No puedo tener paz en ninguna parte-dijo Law mientras se levantaba y miraba desafiante a Laxus-._

Ambos seguían mirándose desafiantes cuando de pronto escucharon una explosión acompañada de un destello de luz proveniente de la playa.

-Ahí está el barco-dijo Law para sí mismo mientras veía en la dirección de la explosión-.

-¡Ha! Seguramente ya los encontraron, sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los atrapen-respondió Laxus sin dejar de sonreír-.

-Tendré que terminar esto rápido-dijo Law mientras se preparaba para atacar-.

Sin embargo, antes de que Law se diera cuenta Laxus se lanzó al ataque y lo golpeó primero, en ese momento Law aprovechó la cercanía de Laxus y colocó sus dedos pulgares a cada lado del brazo de Laxus. Generó una carga eléctrica y atacó…

-_¡Counter Shock!_-gritó Law mientras descargaba su ataque sobre su enemigo, para su sorpresa eso no tuvo ningún efecto en Laxus-.

-Jajaja, qué estúpido-le dijo Laxus-Gracias, necesitaba más energía.

Laxus comenzó a formar una esfera de rayos en sus manos, instantes después comenzaron a salir de la esfera una gran cantidad de rayos en todas direcciones.

-_¡Tormenta de Rayos!_-gritó Laxus al liberar su ataque-.

-_¡Room!_-dijo Law mientras invocaba su domo. No se movió de su lugar para poder analizar si los rayos tenían alguna clase de patrón que pudiera predecir, sin darse cuenta de que uno de ellos lo iba a golpear-_¡Shambles!_-gritó Law cambiándose de lugar con Laxus en el último instante-.

Cuando Laxus se dio cuenta, se encontraba en otro lugar y uno de sus rayos lo había golpeado.

-¿No entiendes que eso no me hace daño?-preguntó Laxus irónicamente a Law mientras aún caían rayos en todas partes-.

-_¡Shambles!_-gritó Law nuevamente cuando otro rayo lo iba a golpear, sólo que en esta ocasión cambió de lugar con un árbol que se hizo añicos al recibir el ataque-.

Cuando Laxus vio lo que hizo Law se movió rápidamente colocándose a sus espaldas y atacando de nuevo, estaba decidido a atrapar a Law sin darle oportunidad de contraatacar.

-_¡Rugido del Dragón del Rayo!_-gritó Laxus mientras de su boca salía un rayo enorme que golpeaba a Law por la espalda-.

Law salió volando con el ataque de Laxus, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse se encontraba rodeado de unas lácrimas que tenían rayos en su interior.

-_¡Kaminari Den!_-gritó Laxus-.

Law al verse atrapado decidió destruir las lácrimas para poder salir, sin embargo, cuando destruyó una de ellas está le regresó el ataque en forma de rayo, electrocutándolo.

-_¡Shambles!_-gritó Law por tercera vez al ver el resultado de su ataque-Ya me cansaste-le dijo a Laxus notablemente fastidiado-.

Law apareció de repente frente a Laxus y con un rápido movimiento colocó su mano derecha en el torso de Laxus.

-_¡Mess!_-gritó Law-.

En ese momento Laxus se quedó sin aire y sintió cómo perdía fuerza, como si su cuerpo dejara de responder. Notó un vacío en el pecho, en el lugar donde debería encontrarse su corazón.

-¿Qu…qué…hiciste?-preguntó Laxus en voz baja mientras volteaba a ver a Law-.

-Se acabó el juego-dijo Law confiadamente mientras balanceaba su mano de arriba abajo jugando con el cubo que contenía el corazón de Laxus-.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, una enorme disculpa, seguimos vivas y la historia también :) sólo que la escuela me está matando lentamente. Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, procuraremos no tardarnos tanto con el próximo. Gracias por esperar y gracias también a los que siguen leyendo nuestro fic. Esperamos les guste :D :D**

_*Lucy y Levy vs Nami y Robin_

_-¡Lucy, es la Mugiwara!-gritó Levy en cuanto la reconoció-._

_-¡Robin, nos están buscando!-gritó Nami cuando la vio salir de la librería-._

_-Así que pidieron ayuda a los magos-dijo Robin al reconocer el símbolo del gremio en las dos chicas-._

_-¡No las dejaremos escapar!-dijo Lucy mientras Levy se colocaba a su lado y se preparaban para pelear-._

Después de la intervención de Sanji y Gajeel, estos se alejaron para encargarse de su propia pelea.

El ambiente volvió a ser tenso entre las cuatro chicas, se miraban fijamente las unas a las otras. Lucy y Levy sabían que tenían que completar su misión, pero la información que les había dado el maestro no era suficiente como para que ellas supieran cómo enfrentar a las dos mujeres que tenían enfrente. No parecían muy amenazantes, sin embargo, no debían confiarse pues ambas eran piratas reconocidas con una recompensa sobre sus cabezas.

-Robin, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo-dijo Nami sin apartar la vista de sus oponentes-acabemos esto rápido.

-No creo que estas dos chicas y el tipo de los piercings sean los únicos buscándonos-le contestó Robin de igual manera-probablemente sean un grupo más grande, debemos informar a los demás y regresar cuando antes al Sunny.

-¡Ya dejen de balbucear!-les gritó Lucy de repente interrumpiéndolas-vendrán con nosotras aunque se resistan.

Nami sonrió con naturalidad y caminó lentamente hacia Lucy; ésta se colocó en posición de ataque lista para tomar una de sus llaves, sin embargo, Nami pasó a su lado y se detuvo detrás de ella. Pasaron unos segundos y Lucy se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía sus llaves.

-¿Cómo…?-la pregunta quedó en el aire cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de que Nami tenía sus llaves, girándolas en su dedo índice-Vaya, no te dicen la _Gata Ladrona_ por nada.

Nami se rió y acto seguido echó a correr con Lucy tras ella.

-¡Levy-chan, tú encárgate de Nico Robin!-le gritó Lucy a su amiga mientras se alejaba en persecución de sus llaves-.

Levy miró a Robin detenidamente, le costaba creer que una mujer tan culta y amable pudiera pertenecer a una tripulación pirata, sin embargo, su elevada recompensa y el apodo de _Niña Demonio_ no la tranquilizaban para nada.

En fin, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo así que decidió atacar.

-_¡Solid Script: Fire!_-gritó Levy mientras en el aire aparecía la palabra escita en llamas, las cuales atacaron directamente a Robin-.

Las llamas no provocaron un gran daño pero lograron hacer retroceder a Robin.

-_¡Ocho Fleur: Flip!_-atacó Robin mientras seis manos brotaban del cuerpo de Levy inmovilizándola-.

Levy se horrorizó al ver que de su cuerpo salían manos, que se movían por sí solas y la sujetaban con fuerza. Después, dos manos más salieron de su tórax y la arrojaron por los aires.

Finalmente Nami se detuvo y observaba con curiosidad lo que acababa de robarle a Lucy.

-Qué extraño es coleccionar llaves-le dijo cuando Lucy la alcanzó-Aunque no me interesan-continuó mientras las arrojaba al suelo-.

Lucy las recogió y volvió a colocarlas en su cinturón, había tenido mucha suerte de que la pirata no supiera nada sobre llaves mágicas.

-Como sea, no permitiré que huyas-le dijo Lucy mientras tomaba una de sus llaves-_¡Ábrete Puerta del Toro: Taurus!_

En ese instante apareció frente a Lucy un toro antropomórfico usando sólo unos calzones y con una gran hacha en la espalda, de algún modo, dicho toro le recordaba a Nami a cierto compañero suyo que tenía por costumbre no usar pantalones. Pasada la primera impresión, Nami se sorprendió de que esas llaves que no parecían nada fuera de lo ordinario pudieran hacer aparecer seres tan extraños como aquel.

-¡Moooo! Tienes un buen cuerpo como siempre Lucy-dijo Tauro a su dueña, como cada vez que aparecía-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Ayúdame a atrapar a esa mujer pirata, por favor-fue la respuesta de Lucy-.

-¡Moooo! ¡Nice Body!-fue todo lo que dijo el toro cuando vio a Nami-Te atraparé con mis propias manos-continuó con una sonrisa pervertida-.

Desafortunadamente para Tauro y Lucy, ninguno de los dos había notado que Nami había estado formando unas burbujas negras con su Clima Tact.

-_¡Black Ball! ¡Lion Rod!_-gritó Nami antes de que Tauro pudiera atraparla-.

En ese momento las black ball explotaron y las nubes de tormenta que contenían se unieron para formar una cadena que atrapó a Tauro soltando una descarga que electrocutó al espíritu celestial.

El ataque dejó a Tauro fuera de combate provocando el cierre automático de su puerta.

Levy se levantó algo adolorida por la caída, le resultaba completamente extraño el poder que tenía Nico Robin. Levy vio cómo su adversaria se acerba lentamente a ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un agujero se abrió en el piso, justo donde Robin acababa de pisar.

-_¡Solid Script: Hole!_-exclamó Levy satisfecha cuando su ataque funcionó, había logrado distraer a Robin con las llamas de antes y sin que se diera cuenta escribió en el piso su segundo hechizo. Cuando creía que la pirata ya se encontraba en el fondo del agujero la vio salir volando de su trampa-.

-_¡Cien Fleur: Wing!_-dijo Robin mientras cien manos formaban en su espalda un par de alas que le permitieron salir del repentino hoyo en el que había caído-.

Lucy se sorprendió cuando vio que Tauro desaparecía sin que ella cerrara la puerta, parecía que la pirata era más peligrosa de lo que parecía, así que decidió probar con otro espíritu.

-_¡Ábrete Puerta de la Doncella: Virgo!_ -gritó Lucy mientras tomaba su respectiva llave-.

Esta vez apareció frente a Nami una muchacha vestida de sirvienta y con grilletes en las manos.

-¿Es hora del castigo, princesa?-dijo Virgo mientras hacía una reverencia-.

-Eh…no-le contestó Lucy-hay que atrapar a esa mujer-le dijo mientras señalaba a Nami-.

-¿Me va a castigar?

-¡Que no! ¡Sólo atrápala!-dijo Lucy desesperada-.

Virgo giró como un taladro e hizo un túnel en el suelo, se desplazó hasta donde estaba Nami y abrió un enorme hoyo debajo de ella; para su sorpresa Nami se disolvió en el aire. Volvió a ver a la pirata en otro sitio y repitió sus acciones, obteniendo el mismo el resultado.

Lucy se dio cuenta de que había muchas Namis, pero ninguna parecía ser la verdadera, había unas muy altas o muy pequeñas, unas gordas y otras muy delgadas; sin darse cuenta había terminado rodeada y sin saber cuál de todas la iba a atacar.

-_¡Ábrete Puerta del Escorpión: Scorpio!_-gritó Lucy con la esperanza de que Nami no hiciera nada más-.

-¡Yeah! Aquí estoy Lucy-hizo su aparición Scorpio-.

-Crea una tormenta de arena, por favor

Scorpio hizo lo que le pedían y de su cola de escorpión salió un gran tornado de arena que fue desapareciendo a todas las Namis una tras otra hasta que sólo quedó la verdadera.

-Hmph, deshicieron mi _Mirage Tempo_-dijo Nami bastante sorprendida-permíteme regresarte el favor: _¡Gust Sword!_-gritó mientras que de su Clima Tact salía un torbellino de aire que mandaba a Lucy a volar estrellando contra una fuente y desapareciendo a Virgo y Scorpio-.

Levy no podía creer lo que veía, su oponente literalmente estaba volando fuera de su trampa. Decidida a no darle cuartel volvió a atacar apenas se recuperó de la impresión.

-_¡Solid Script: Storm!_-gritó Levy al instante en el que las letras de la palabra se convertían en un tornado que golpeó de lleno a Robin cuando aún estaba en el aire-.

Robin perdió el control de sus alas y cayó cuando éstas desaparecieron de improviso, dándose un buen golpe contra el piso. Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y frunció el ceño mirando irritada a Levy, había subestimado a la pequeña maga.

-_¡Treinta Fleur: Hang!_-Robin hizo florecer treinta manos, creando un total de seis cadenas de cinco manos cada una; estas cadenas tomaron a Levy por las piernas y la estamparon contra el árbol más cercano-.

Levy sufrió un golpe bastante fuerte que la dejó algo aturdida durante unos segundos, ahora veía a dos Robin y no sabía si era un truco de su oponente o si el golpe realmente la había afectado.

-_¡Solid…Script: Iron!_-dijo Levy con dificultad, le faltaba el aire y le dolía todo el cuerpo-.

Las pesadas palabras de hierro cayeron sobre Robin, aplastándola; para sorpresa de Levy, Robin simplemente se desvaneció entre un montón de pétalos de flores.

-Así que era una ilusión después de todo-dijo Levy con decepción-.

-No era una ilusión, era mi _Cuerpo Fleur_, un clon mío-le explicó Robin calmadamente-.

La pelea de Lucy y Nami parecía no tener fin, ninguna de las dos tenía la más mínima intención de ceder ante su rival.

Lucy se levantó empapada después de caer en la fuente.

-¡Esta chica me está hartando!-exclamó Lucy mientras tomaba una de sus llaves y la sumergía en el agua-_¡Ábrete Puerta de la Portadora del Agua: Aquarius!_

Nami sí que se sorprendió al ver como de la nada aparecía una sirena.

-¿Cómo puedes tener de esclava a una sirena?-la acusó Nami con desprecio-.

-¡Yo no soy esclava de nadie!-la contradijo Acuario-Y menos de esta niña tonta sin novio-dijo burlonamente hacia Lucy-.

-Los espíritus no son mis esclavos, son mis amigos-contestó Lucy, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Acuario-Ahora, Acuario…

-Chst, cállate…-la interrumpió Acuario mientras que de su jarrón salían dos corrientes de agua que arrastraron a Nami y a Lucy por igual-.

-¿Por qué a mí también?-le reclamó Lucy-.

Mientras Lucy discutía con su espíritu, Nami aprovechó para formar una bola de fuego que lanzó en dirección a la fuente.

-_¡Heat Egg!_

El fuego hizo que el agua de la fuente se evaporara, confirmando sus sospechas; sin una fuente de agua, la sirena no podría permanecer ahí.

A mitad de la discusión y frente a los ojos de Lucy, Acuario desapareció.

Nami ya se había cansado de ver aparecer y desaparecer a un montón de creaturas extrañas por órdenes de la chica, así que decidió terminar con todo de una vez.

-¡Esta vez no tendrás a nadie que te defienda!-dijo Nami preparando su siguiente ataque-_¡Thunderbolt Tempo!_

En el cielo se había formado una enorme nube de tormenta de la cual surgió una potente descarga eléctrica en dirección a Lucy.

El ataque tomó totalmente desprevenida a Lucy, y efectivamente no había podido convocar a ninguno de sus espíritus. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

-No te preocupes Lucy… tu príncipe está aquí.

Lucy abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz, y entre los destellos de luz pudo distinguir la silueta de uno de sus espíritus.

-Loke…-Lucy no pudo decir nada más, pues Loke ya había desaparecido por culpa del daño recibido-.

Nami se quedó sorprendida por la repentina aparición del chico que había recibido de lleno su ataque, cuando se desvaneció comprendió que era otra de las creaturas de la maga.

-¡Lastimaste a uno de mis amigos!-gritó Lucy enojada-¡No te lo perdonaré!

Por su parte, Levy y Robin habían pausado su pelea.

-¿Por qué los piratas pueden usar magia?-preguntó Levy-No sabía de ningún gremio que estuviera formado por piratas.

-No es magia-la corrigió Robin-Son Frutas del Diablo, ellas nos dan nuestros poderes.

-He leído sobre esas frutas, sin embargo, solo aparecen en cuentos e historias fantásticas-contestó Levy, creyendo que Robin intentaba burlarse de ella-.

Robin sólo sonrió con su típica sonrisa.

-Para nosotros, los magos son sólo parte de los cuentos-fue la sencilla respuesta de Robin-Y me gustaría seguir charlando contigo pero tenemos prisa, no podemos quedarnos en una isla donde nos están buscando.

Levy sabía que tenía que terminar pronto con esto o de lo contrario se escaparían.

-Es una lástima que tengamos que ser enemigas-fue todo lo que dijo Levy-.

-_¡Ochenta Fleur: Cuatro Mano: Spank!_-gritó Robin mientras cuatro manos gigantes aparecían en el suelo cerca de Levy e intentaban aplastarla-.

-_¡Solid Script: Guard!_-gritó Levy formando un escudo con sus palabras-.

La fuerza de las manos era sorprendente, Levy se dio cuenta de que su escudo no resistiría por mucho tiempo, comenzaba a desvanecerse. Finalmente el escudo cedió, pero justo a tiempo para que Levy pudiera esquivar una de las manos arrojándose al piso.

-_¡Solid Script: Oil!_-gritó Levy desde su nuevo lugar en el suelo y una gran cantidad de aceite viscoso y pegajoso se espació cayendo sobre Robin y todas sus manos-.

-Chica lista-fue todo lo que dijo Robin cuando quedó inmovilizada, sin embargo, en su mirada se notaba que tenía algo planeado-.

Lucy en verdad estaba enojada por que le había sucedido a Loke.

-_¡Ábrete Puerta de los Gemelos: Gemini!_-gritó Lucy mientras aparecían dos muñecos azules-.

-Piri piri-fue todo lo que dijeron-.

-¡Vamos a hacer eso! ¡Transfórmense en mí!

Los dos muñecos azules se fusionaron y de repente frente a Nami había una segunda Lucy. Ambas Lucys se colocaron una al lado de la otra y juntaron las palmas de una de sus manos.

-_Sonido de los cielos, abre los cielos_-dijeron ambas al unísono-_estrellas de todo el universo, muéstrense ante mí, con todo su esplendor. Tetrabiblos, yo soy la soberana de las estrellas. Mi aspecto es la perfección. ¡Abre el portal salvaje! 88 estrellas de los cielos ¡Brillen!_

Durante todo este tiempo Nami observaba los movimientos de Lucy y cómo a su alrededor aparecían varias esferas acompañadas de una gran luz. No sabía qué estaba haciendo Lucy, pero no creía que fuera seguro permanecer más tiempo allí.

-_¡Urano Metria!_-terminó Lucy su hechizo-.

**Chan chan chan! ¿Qué pasará ahora? D:**


End file.
